Innocent
by bERUkUN
Summary: "It's not like anyone understands what we're saying. We could be talking about the weather, cats, manga, sex, no one will know." a.k.a "In which Naruko Io focuses too much on his money gaining and Yufuin En wants him to... relax a bit more. In Greek." (YufuNaru, prompt by ayma-nidiot on tumblr)


"It's no use", Io sighed in Greek after looking once more at how many zeros his now lost money has. He had the habit to slip some words in said language when he was frustrated, nervous or upset. Having a full Greek mother who couldn't say a word in Japanese didn't help it either - even if both his parents were currently at his mom's land.

Well, _at least_ he wasn't the only student at Binan High who could speak Greek, and he just _happened_ to be his boyfriend, Yufuin En.

"What's wrong, Io?", he asked using their private language. Although he was also fluent at the language he had a very weird - but still understandable - accent, probably due to being only one quarter Greek, not half like Io or full like the younger's mother.

Io looked at his fellow club friends: Kinugawa-senpai was very focused on the manga he was reading - apparently a shoujo - while Ryuu was angrily texting on his mobile. Things seemed to be bad for him too. Yumoto was in a corner moments ago, however once Io checked the room he noticed both him and Wombat weren't around anymore. Probably the latter managed to escape the boy's arms and ran for his life, only to be followed by said boy.

He sighed once more. "The same, the same... I'm losing too much money today and no matter what I do, it's no use."

"I see. You seem too stressed, you should relax a bit."

"But that's how I relax, Yufuin-senpai."

Hearing his boyfriend call him formally, En smirked and teased. "Are we back to a surname basis, _Naruko-kun_?"

"Don't be silly, you were the one who'd rather keep us as a secret from them, at least for now." The green haired teen looked back at his laptop's screen, only to see the situation worse than before and cursed too loudly. Ryuu looked at his best friend's direction but quickly returned his attention to his mobile phone.

"That's what I mean about stress" En started to explain himself. "As much as you love to do this, at some point or another it can be too much and not be as relaxing as it should."

With that being said, Io thought a bit in silence about the elder's words. It made sense but... if gaining - or in this case, losing - money wasn't going to relax him, then _what would_? "All right. What do you suggest me to do, then?"

En smirked once more, but brighter than before. However, the face he made while he answered was quite calm for what he said, as if it was an _innocent_ thing.

"I could do you tonight."

After some moments of silence, Io noticed he didn't misheard or imagined those words, and blushed lightly. "Wh- wh- what are you s- saying, Yufuin-senpai?! We're not in a time or a place for such subject!"

"Why not?", his smirk had grown. "It's not like anyone understands what we're saying. We could be talking about the weather, cats, manga, sex, no one will know."

He tried to hide, but Io's blush was getting brighter and brighter. _Damn you, En..!_

"Sex is a great therapy, by the way. For both the soul and the body, since it's an exercise. Plus I'd love to sleep with you."

"I'm p- pretty sure there are other ways to relax-"

"Woah, you're denying sex? Are you really Io?"

"I did not say that-"

"So you _do_ want sex tonight! I knew it~."

"Please don't mix up my words, Yufuin-senpai!"

"More quiet, ple~ase", Ryuu suddenly said. Damn, Io didn't notice he raised his voice that much.

"That's a quite _hard_ thing to make him, Ryuu, trust me", En replied, in Greek, making the green haired boy turn redder than before.

"What did you say? I just heard my name." His attention now was fully on the Greek couple. "Is the subject about me, or something?"

"What? You're hearing things, none of us have ever mentioned you", the blond answered in Japanese, getting a short Mandarin reply. Assuming it was a cussing, he whispered a "so are you", once more in Greek, before returning his attention to his boyfriend.

"So, is my idea still up or not?"

Io thought a little, and then smiled innocently. "It's definitely up, however later on it won't be the only thing that'll be up."

It was now the blonde's turn to blush, huge grin on his lips, but still trying to look as innocent as he could. "My my, how lewd of you~."

"I thought you loved it, though? _Kinky daddy_."

En blinked. Not that he didn't know this side of Io, but it was so different and unexpected of him that every time he acted like that it surprised him. It was very sexy, however he also thought it was quite cute too, though he'd never admit it out loud.

"You're right, I do love it. So, your home, after school?"

"More like after _bath_. Yumoto would find it weird of we didn't have our daily group bath. But yes, at my home," Io smiled deeply, "since when we arrive there won't be anyone."

"So I can make you scream as much as I'd like?"

"You can _try_."

"No offence but," En started, getting a bit more near the half one, "I always make you scream."

"Oh yeah?" Io giggled a little, moving forwards too. "There are plenty of times that it's pretty much the opposite, _En-san_. You're too sleepy to dominate me so I have to deal with the role. And _you_ scream like a new born baby."

As they spoke, their faces were getting closer and closer.

"Regardless that's true or not..." En started. "I love you riding me anyway. It's sexy and I don't have to move much."

"Always lazy, huh~."

"Of course. That's just who I am~."

"And who I love~."

"Okay, this is getting too awkward, no homo!" They both heard, once more, Ryuu's voice interrupting them. Io and En, whose lips were almost touching, backed up their head a bit to look at him directly.

"Aren't you getting laid enough with your girls? Stop the cockblock already," En said, still in Greek, receiving some giggles from Io.

"Ugh, can't you drop the foreignness? It looks like you're making fun out of someone and can't get caught."

"Actually we are making fun, thank you for noticing," it was now Io's turn to reply in a way his best friend couldn't understand, "but not out of you, don't worry. We have other ways to get our fun."

"And I don't think you'd like to hear about them."

"Okay, I give up." Ryuu slammed the table, scaring everyone in the room and got up. "Atsushi-senpai, how can you stand this? It's so damn annoying!"

Atsushi, who started to pay attention at their conversation after the pink haired boy slammed the table, closed his manga and blinked a bit before speaking. "Uhm, what do you mean by 'stand this'?"

"This whole non-Japanese conversations! Don't you feel uncomfortable with them?"

"I… simply do not care." Atsushi blinked a bit, not understanding why the half Chinese was so uncomfortable with the scene.

"You're the only one around here whose first language is Japanese, how can you not care?"

"Well," he started, "it sure is weird seeing you all having conversations in other languages but that's only natural, right? Yumoto with German, Ryuu with Mandarin, me with Japanese. Io and En-chan are the same with Greek. But the difference is that we're in a country that speaks my mother tongue. For you Japanese is like English for me; a foreign language that you still understands almost fluently."

"In other words, Ryuu, you're the only one who thinks too much about it", En said, now using their common language.

"Are you under cahoots or something, sheesh…" Ryuu sat down once more and took his phone out of his pocket, but his sight wasn't on it; he was still looking at the Greek couple. "Why would you speak it on another language, though? The tension between you two was so creepy."

Io's blush slowly returned to his face, while En simply grinned. He was about to answer him – either using Japanese of Greek, Io wasn't sure - the door was suddenly opened, and a blond boy entered, hugging tightly Wombat. He was also singling something no one in the room had any idea of what it meant, since it wasn't in a language they understood. Io was glad for his distraction, since everyone returned at their previous tasks: Kinugawa-senpai and his shoujo; Ryuu and his mobile; Yumoto and his cuddling; En and his sleeping; himself and his business. He was still losing a lot but he was less anxious about it. He was more anxious about that _night._

Ryuu sighed. It was clearly not his day today: his only date decided to drop him by texting – what a coward! - and his best friend looked like he was flirting his veteran _in Greek_ , while he listened to songs _in German_ inside _a Japanese_ school and was cursing half the planet in Chinese.

He looked at his phone and started typing quickly. He went to his games folder and opened one of the many otome games he owned. What, there's nothing wrong with it! Because that's how he relax.


End file.
